Viktuuri One Shots
by Fay-Rose-Chan
Summary: A Selection Of Viktuuri one-Shots because I am incapable of writing a story. This was posted on my Wattpad First
1. Viktor I Love You

Yuri and Viktor have known each other for a while now. Yuuri has discovered a new feeling that he has never had before. And It is directed at Viktor. Yuuri has never felt this feeling before but it gives him butterflies in his stomach, a flushed face, and a weird feeling. Viktor started to notice this only by the flushed face, though. "Yuri~," Viktor said.

"Hmmm? Viktor?"

"Why are you Blushing?"

"I-i'm not blushing"

"Yes you are"

" Fine Viktor, I'm blushing"

"Why Yuri~~~"

"I don't know Viktor"

"Yuriii~~~ Do you love me?"

"What type of question is that?"

Yuri knows that he does love Viktor, he just doesn't really want Viktor to know that he does. Viktor, on the other hand, already knows that Yuri loves him. "Viktor, Why would I love you, I mean you are hot and good at skating"

"Yuri~ Are you lying?"

"Of corse not"

"Yuri, are you lying to your coach?"

Yuri's POV

I don't want Viktor to know I'm lying and when he asked: "Do you love me?" I had to respond like I did, there is no way in hell Viktor is finding out that I am in love with him.

"Yuri, are you Lying to your coach?" Viktor questioned me.

"Yes, Viktor, I am lying to you" I sighed "I am in love with you completely"

"Yuri~ I love you too!"

"Y-you do?!" I was so shocked to hear Viktor say that he loves me too.


	2. Bath Time

_**3rd Person POV (Scene Hotel Room)**_

"Yuuri let's bathe together," Viktor said enthusiastically.

"W-why?" Yuuri said while blushing.

"Cause that's what we should do, I mean we both need baths, why not take one together!" Viktor said with a small blush upon his face.

"Fine, let's bathe," Yuuri said taking off his shirt. Once it was off Viktor stared in awe.

"Yuuri are you fitter?" Viktor asked noticing that Yuuri had a more toned body than the last time he saw him.

"Well, ice skating does that also cutting down on katsudon does that too," Yuuri said smiling in Viktor's direction.

Viktor walked over to Yuuri with a seductive look in his eyes. Soon after Yuuri kissed Viktor deeply. Yuuri swirled his tongue with Viktor's as the other's hand made it's way over to one of Yuuri's nipples. Yuuri moaned into the kiss and Viktor pulled back.

"Yuuri~"

"Vitya"

Viktor started to suck on Yuuri's nipple tending to the other one with his finger. "Ahhh Viktor!"

Viktor switched to the other nipple giving it the same attention, causing Yuuri to moan even louder. "Viktor~ just get to the real problem already. Yuuri said gesturing his head to his growing package.

"You're too Impatient Yuuri," Viktor said a smirk upon his face, "Oh well it can't be helped can it."

Viktor began to trail kisses from Yuuri's chest down to his inner thigh. "V-viktor, just do it already!"

Viktor then took Yuuri into his mouth sucking and licking his member , Yuuri tensed and moaned at the feeling of lust Viktor was giving him. "M-more Viktor" Yuuri managed to get those two words out from all his moaning.

Viktor complied and started to bob his head and adding a hand to the mix pumping Yuuri up and down. After a few minutes, Yuuri was screaming "V-Viktor I-I'm gonna come!" after that Yuuri came in Viktor's mouth moaning loudly. But Viktor wasn't done, he needed to have his release.

"Yuuri, are you ready?"

"W-what are you going to do V-Vitya?"

Viktor went up to Yuuri's ear and whispered, "Fuck you until you can't walk".

Yuuri blushed a deep shade of red, "I-i'm ready"

Viktor grabbed a bottle of lube and put it on 3 of his fingers, then he stuck one into Yuuri's entrance and moved it around before adding another finger. All Yuuri did was moan out Loudly. Panting out Viktor's name as he moved his fingers in a scissor-like motion. "Ahhh Viktor, More"

Viktor added the third finger and moved all if them around before taking them out two minutes later and replacing them with his sexcaliber Yuuri couldn't help but moan, "V-Viktor, g-give me m-more" Yuuri moaned out.

Viktor then began to thrust in and out of Yuuri. "V-Vitya! Harder! Faster!" Yuuri Begged between moans. "Okay Yuuri" Viktor grunted as he thrusted in and out of Yuuri each time going faster and faster. Soon they were both a moaning mess while Viktor was going deeper and deeper into Yuuri.

Yuuri being the power bottom he is was on the top of the world, he felt great.

After about fifteen minutes Viktor screamed out "Y-Yuuri! I'm gonna come!", and with that Viktor came inside Yuuri. In a short while, five to ten seconds after, Yuuri screamed out a moan as he came all over himself and Viktor.

"We should bathe now Yuuri" Viktor panted out.

"Y-yeah" Yuuri was still slightly moaning.

Viktor carried Yuuri to the bathroom where he set both him and Yuuri in the tub.


End file.
